Conventional natural wood pulp paper and polyolefin synthetic paper can be used in traditional lithography, digital printing and inkjet printing. However, the tactilities of those kinds of papers are rough and lack softness.
In order to increase the popularity and usage of polyolefin synthetic paper, it has become an important issue in the field of synthetic paper to develop a synthetic paper with good softness, good elasticity, good printing performance, good ink adhesion and good water resistance.